Maxwell's Adventure Book one:Sinnoh
by Scarlet Sniper
Summary: Maxwell had a good life-oh no he didn't he was a freak and he knew it,for a long time he had no friends then he found Spiritomb,he was happy,then came team Galactic,all he had left was his sister,an egg,spiritomb,and a Journal now he is 14 and wants revenge.Rated T for some stuff in later chapters


**Author's Notes**

Hi I'm so sorry for the short chapter but I'll try to make them longer in later chapters:) first off

_this=when writing in journal_

_"_this"=when a character talks

[this]=translated poke-talk

* * *

Maxwell's Adventure Book one:Sinnoh

Chapter one:The Beginning

**April 20th**

_Hi my name is Maxwell Kane but people just call,or called,me max. This is a journal my dad gave me for a birth day present I decided to finally use it. I got it when I was 6,now I'm 7,OK now let me tell you about me and my family,I'm the middle kid if I had to describe my big brother in one word it would be: jerk he has such a big ego,so full of himself,just because he beat the hoenn champ,he's normally over in hoenn but he visits every now and then. Next is my little sister unlike how I think of my brother I like her she also thinks like me when are "dear" older brother is concerned. Then there is my father he's not a bad father he never abused us in any way but he never seams to have time for us,he try's to make it up to us but it doesn't work at least not for me it feels like I'm talking to a stranger when I talk to him._

_ Finally there's me the freak of the family you see I'm albino I don't get the technical definition but I have hair so white it looks like snow,blood red eyes,and I'm so pale I look sickly and to top it off I can talk to Pokemon. Some people try to lie to me and tell me and tell me I'm not but that's just it,there lies I can tell by looking in there eyes. I used to have friends but they abandoned me soon after people started bulling me so I turned to Pokemon. They became my friends I even found some like me they are called shiny Pokemon they were different they accepted me for who I am. I have no human friends but I don't need them humans are scum but I love Pokemon and they are all I ever need._

**July 16th **

_Today I made a new friend he tolled me he is a Spiritomb he is really nice I found him in the attic after getting to know him I looked up what kind of Pokemon he is on the computer it told me this_

_Spiritomb_

_The Forbidden Pokemon_

_Type:Ghost and Dark_

_Height:3'03 or 1.0m_

_Weight:238.1 lbs or 108.0 kg_

_Although lacking a physical body, Spiritomb projects its appearance out of a small rock called the Odd Keystone The rock is trapezoidal in shape and has two small dots. There is a crack running down the middle, splitting in two near the bottom. The crack in combination with the two dots appears to form a frowning face. Spiritomb's projected appearance is an ethereal composition of swirling purple fog. Its face is set in the middle of the fog and contains green, crescent eyes that are connected to its jagged mouth. Its pupils are composed of a spiral and it is sometimes only seen with one. Swirling around its face are green orbs with yellow centers ._

_Spiritomb is formed by the collection of 108 spirits being trapped in an Odd Keystone due to misdeeds. Some Spiritomb are up to 500 years old._

_ 108 bad spirits? But Spiritome is nice right?_

**April 20**

_ It's my birth day again this time my dad got me an egg! And he told me He/She will be my first Pokemon but he or she won't be my first Pokemon Spiritome will. I've learned that he is very nice so the info on the computer must be wrong._

**April 29**

_Finally I have a chance to write,the day after my birth day every thing went crazy,a group called team Galactic attacked my home town,set fire to every thing,and killed every one but me and my sister we were able to get away but my brother and father... we ran for a while,when we stopped I didn't know where we were but we were going to be ok...rite?_

* * *

**Author's notes**

ok! this is my first story so I want feedback tell me how I'm doing and constructive criticism is aloud:)


End file.
